The present invention relates to a liposome composition having an entrapped topoisomerase inhibitor.
Next to heart disease, cancer is the major cause of death in the United States, causing over 500,000 fatalities annually (Katzung, B., xe2x80x9cBasic and Clinical Pharmacologyxe2x80x9d, 7th Edition, Appleton and Lange, Stamford Conn., 1998, p. 882). With present methods of treatment, one-third of patients are cured with local measures, such as surgery or radiation therapy, which are quite effective when the tumor has not metastasized by the time of treatment. Earlier diagnosis might lead to increased cure of patients undergoing such local treatments. However, in many cases, early micrometastasis is a characteristic feature of the neoplasm, indicating that a systemic approach such as chemotherapy may be required, often along with a local treatment method, for effective cancer management.
Cancer chemotherapy can be curative in certain disseminated neoplasms that have undergone either gross or microscopic spread by the time of diagnosis. These include testicular cancer, diffuse large cell lymphoma, Hodgkin""s disease and choriocarcinoma as well as childhood tumors such as acute lymphoblastic leukemia. For other forms of disseminated cancer, chemotherapy provides a palliative rather than curative therapy.
Effective palliative therapy results in temporary clearing of the symptoms and signs of cancer and prolongation of useful life.
Advances in cancer chemotherapy have recently provided evidence that chemical control of neoplasia is possible for a number of cancers.
One category of drugs used for cancer therapy is topoisomerase inhibitors. These compounds inhibit the action of topoisomerase enzymes which play a role in the replication, repair, genetic recombination and transcription of DNA. An example of a topoisomerase inhibitor is camptothecin, a natural compound that interferes with the activity of topoisomerase I, an enzyme involved in DNA replication and RNA transcription. Camptothecin and the camptothecin analogues topotecan and irinotecan are approved for clinical use.
Camptothecin and its analogues are effective in cancer chemotherapy by interfering with the breakage/reunion actions of topoisomerase I. The compounds stabilize and form a reversible enzyme-camptothecin-DNA ternary complex which prevents the reunion step of the breakage/union cycle of the topoisomerase reaction.
One problem with camptothecin is its water insolubility, which hinders the delivery of the drug. Numerous analogues of camptothecin have been prepared to improve the compound""s water solubility. Another problem with camptothecin and its analogues is that the compounds are susceptible in aqueous environments to hydrolysis at the xcex1-hydroxy lactone ring. The lactone ring opens to the carboxylate form of the drug, a form that exhibits little activity against topoisomerase I.
Various approaches to improving the stability of camptothecin and its analogues have been described. One approach has been to entrap the compounds in liposomes.
Burke (U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,156) describes a liposome composition intended to overcome the instability of camptothecin and its analogues by entrapping the compounds in liposomes having a lipid bilayer membrane which allows the compound to penetrate, or intercalate, into the lipid bilayer. With the compound intercalated into the bilayer membrane, it is removed from the aqueous environment in the core of the liposome and thereby protected from hydrolysis.
One problem with this approach is that the liposomes are quickly removed from the bloodstream by the reticuloendothelial system (RES), preventing delivery, and preferably accumulation, at the tumor site.
Subramanian and Muller (Oncology Research, 7(9):461-469 (1995)) describe a liposome formulation of topotecan and report that in liposome-entrapped form, topotecan is stabilized from inactivation by hydrolysis of the lactone ring. However, the biological activity of the liposome-entrapped drug in vitro has only 60% of the activity of the free drug.
Lundberg (Anti-Cancer Drug Design, 13:453 (1998)) describes two lipophilic, oleic acid ester derivatives of camptothecin analogues which are entrapped in liposomes and intercalated into the bilayer for stabilization of the lactone ring. Daoud (Anti-Cancer Drugs, 6:83-93 (1995)) describes a liposome composition including camptothecin, where the drug is also intercalated into the lipid bilayer. The liposomes in both of these references are prepared conventionally, where the drug is passively entrapped in the liposomes to sequester the drug in the lipid bilayer membrane for stabilization. Using this method of preparation it is difficult to achieve a sufficient drug load in the liposomes for clinical efficacy.
Accordingly, there is still a need in the art for a liposome formulation which (i) includes a topoisomerase inhibitor, such as camptothecin and its analogues; (ii) remains in the bloodstream for a prolonged period of time; (iii) retains antitumor activity; and (iv) includes a sufficient drug load for clinical relevance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a topoisomerase inhibitor composition for improved cancer therapy.
It is another object of the invention to provide a liposome composition for administration of a topoisomerase inhibitor for antitumor therapy.
In one aspect, the invention includes a composition for treating a tumor in a subject, comprising liposomes composed of a vesicle-forming lipid and between about 1-20 mole percent of a vesicle-forming lipid derivatized with a hydrophilic polymer. The liposomes are formed under conditions that distribute the polymer on both sides of the liposomes"" bilayer membranes. Entrapped in the liposomes is a topoisomerase I inhibitor or a topoisomerase I/II inhibitor at a concentration of at least about 0.10 xcexcmole drug per xcexcmole lipid. The liposomes have an inside/outside ion gradient sufficient to retain the topoisomerase I inhibitor or topoisomerase I/II inhibitor within the liposomes at the specified concentration.
In one embodiment, the topoisomerase inhibitor is a topoisomerase I inhibitor selected from the group consisting of camptothecin and camptothecin derivatives. For example, the camptothecin derivative can be 9-aminocamptothecin, 7-ethylcamptothecin, 10-hydroxycamptothecin, 9-nitrocamptothecin, 10,11-methlyenedioxycamptothecin, 9-amino-10,11-methylenedioxycamptothecin or 9-chloro-10,11-methylenedioxycamptothecin. In other embodiments, the camptothecin derivative is irinotecan, topotecan, (7-(4-methylpiperazinomethylene)-10,11-ethylenedioxy-20(S)-camptothecin, 7-(4-methylpiperazinomethylene)-10,11-methylenedioxy-20(S)-camptothecin or 7-(2-(N-isopropylamino)ethyl)-(20S)-camptothecin.
In another embodiment, the topoisomerase inhibitor is a topoisomerase I/II inhibitor, such as 6-[[2-(dimethylamino)-ethyl]amino]-3-hydroxy-7H-indeno[2,1-c]quinolin-7-one dihydrochloride, azotoxin or 3-methoxy-11H-pyrido[3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-4,5]pyrrolo[3,2-c]quinoline-1,4-dione.
The hydrophilic polymer included in the liposome composition can be polyvinylpyrrolidone, polyvinylmethylether, polymethyloxazoline, polyethyloxazoline, polyhydroxypropyloxazoline, polyhydroxypropylmethacrylamide, polymethacrylamide, polydimethylacrylamide, polyhydroxypropylmethacrylate, polyhydroxyethylacrylate, hydroxymethylcellulose, hydroxyethylcellulose, polyethyleneglycol and polyaspartamide.
In a preferred embodiment, the hydrophilic polymer is polyethyleneglycol having a molecular weight between 500-5,000 daltons.
In still another embodiment, the liposomes further include a vesicle-forming lipid having a phase transition temperature above 37xc2x0 C.
In yet another embodiment, the vesicle-forming lipid is hydrogenated soy phosphatidylcholine, distearoyl phosphatidylcholine or sphingomyelin. One preferred liposome composition is composed of 20-94 mole percent hydrogenated soy phosphatidylcholine, 1-20 mole percent distearoyl phosphatidylcholine derivatized with polyethyleneglycol and 5-60 mole percent cholesterol.
Another preferred composition is 30-65 mole percent hydrogenated soy phosphatidylcholine, 5-20 mole percent distearoyl phosphatidylcholine derivatized with polyethyleneglycol and 30-50 mole percent cholesterol.
In another aspect, the invention includes a composition for administration of a topoisomerase I inhibitor or a topoisomerase I/II inhibitor, comprising liposomes composed of vesicle-forming lipids and having an inside/outside ion gradient effective to retain the drug within the liposomes. Entrapped in the liposomes is the topoisomerase I inhibitor or the topoisomerase I/II inhibitor at a concentration of at least about 0.20 xcexcmole drug per xcexcmole lipid.
In another aspect, the invention includes a method of treating a tumor in a subject, comprising preparing liposomes composed of vesicle-forming lipids including between 1-20 mole percent of a vesicle-forming lipid derivatized with a hydrophilic polymer chain, the liposomes being formed under conditions that distribute the polymer on both sides of the liposomes"" bilayer membrane. The liposomes contain a topoisomerase I inhibitor or a topoisomerase I/II inhibitor entrapped in the liposomes at a concentration of at least about 0.10 mole per xcexcmole lipid, the liposomes having an inside/outside ion gradient sufficient to retain the topoisomerase I inhibitor or topoisomerase I/II inhibitor within the liposome at the specified concentration. The liposomes are then administered to the subject.
In one embodiment of this aspect, the method further includes entrapping the topoisomerase I inhibitor or topoisomerase I/II inhibitor in the liposomes by remote loading, for example, via an ammonium sulfate gradient.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be more fully appreciated when the following detailed description of the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.